


Truth or Drink?

by imtrashbutcute



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, M/M, My friends are also dumb and competitive, They're just dumb and competitive and I love them, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtrashbutcute/pseuds/imtrashbutcute
Summary: The gang is back together and what better way to celebrate than with a couple of rounds of Truth or Drink?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 27





	Truth or Drink?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyBagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyBagel/gifts).



> SassyBagel made me post this. She read it once and said that I need to post it on here.

They should’ve realized that playing truth or drink was a bad idea, especially when Chanyeol suggested it. They should’ve realized that it was a bad idea when Baekhyun suggested they make three drinks each out of anything from the room. They should have realized it was a bad idea when Xiumin ran to the bathroom and almost threw up from one of the drinks.

“Hey! I’m glad you guys are back!” Baekhyun screeched at the arriving members. Xiumin glanced up from his phone as Sehun, D.O, and Kai made their way into the shared dorm. Chanyeol, Lay, Suho, and Chen had yet to arrive.  
“Baek, could you calm down a little bit? They just went to get all the supplies for today’s party,” Xiumin chided.  
“I know. I’m just so excited. Chanyeol and Lay are picking up Suho-Hyung and Chen up right now. We haven’t seen them in years.”  
The mandatory enlistment law that Korea had had taken a toll on the group. Each member was releasing separate solo albums while still doing promotions for EXOs albums that had come out while the others were gone. The other members had all completed their enlistment. Chen and Suho started their enlistment at the same time, hoping that they could continue EXO as a group of nine once it was over. The group missed the main vocalist as well as their leader. Xiumin had taken the role of temporary leader while Suho was absent. It was stressful. He couldn’t wait until Suho was back, glad to return the job.  
So, to celebrate the return of Suho and Chen, the group had decided to throw a party. There was going to be food, drinks, and games. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had one game in specific prepared, but the rest of the members didn’t need to know that yet. It could wait, for now.  
The group finished setting up for the Welcome Back party as they heard voices just outside the main door.  
“They’re here!” The 2/3 beagle line sprinted their way over to the door. The others finished laying everything out, turning just in time for the door to open.  
“Welcome home!” The members shouted. Suho and Chen went around embracing each member. There were a few tears shed, to say the least. They were glad to be back from enlistment and the other members were glad to have them back.

After playing catch up with one another, Xiumin suggested, “Well, how about we play some games?”  
“That sounds great. What game do you want to play?” Sehun looked around to see what ideas his Hyungs had.  
“I have an idea,” Chanyeol exclaimed, raising his hand. Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun sending him a grin that worried D.O a little bit.  
“Ok. What is it?” Kai looked curiously between Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
“It’s called ‘Truth or Drink’. Basically, we ask each other some questions that Baek and I printed out and must either answer the question or drink something from one of these cups,” Chanyeol gestured to the cups behind him. “We each take turns making four drinks while the rest are distracted and can’t see what everyone is making. The twist on this is that you can mix anything into the drink. Anything in the kitchen, but nothing expired or close to expired. So, the fruit juice that we’ve had for a few months is off limits. In fact, we should probably just throw that away.”  
Worried expressions crossed the other member’s faces. “Don’t worry. We have a lot of nice, easy questions. There’s only a few bad questions.”  
Hesitant, the rest of the members grabbed two cups each, totaling in 18 cups for the game. As each member made their concoctions, the others chatted, silently questioning why they agreed to play this game.

“Alright. Now that everyone has made their drinks and they’re placed at random around the table, we are going to play the game. Remember, the rules are you either answer the question or you pick your poison.”  
They sat in a circle facing inward towards each other and the drinks. A bucket had slips of paper in them, each containing some sort of question that had to be asked. Some were simple, and some were harder. Unfortunately, Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn’t specify how many there were of each. Knowing them, there were probably a lot more of the bad questions than they were letting on.  
“Who wants to go first?” Baekhyun eagerly questioned the others. No one dared make eye contact with him, almost like when a teacher asks a question in class that no one wants to answer. He glanced around and took note of this.  
“Xiu, you’re the oldest. How about you go first?” Chanyeol clapped Xiumin on the shoulder. Sighing, he took a question out of the bucket and handed it to D.O who was sitting to his right.  
“Do I have to answer this question, or do I ask it to someone else?” Xiumin turned to Chanyeol.  
“You ask someone the question. You can’t ask it to someone if you know what their answer is going to be.” The group groaned at this statement  
Xiumin sighed and reread the question. He looked at each member, unsure of who to ask the question to. The other members anxiously watched Xiumin. None of them wanted to be the victim of Xiumin’s question.  
“Um… I guess, Lay. Who was your first time with?”  
“What kind of questions are these?” Lay exclaimed, looking like a tomato. He stared at the cups figuring out if he was going to answer or if he was going to be the first to take a drink. He stared intently at the cups, unsure what was in each drink. Some looked like regular soda while some were questionable and looked like they could come alive at any second. Putting his hands in his face, he mumbled a name.  
“I’m sorry, we couldn’t hear that Lay-Hyung. Who?” Baekhyun grinned. Lay glared at the younger member.  
“I said, Suho-Hyung.”  
Everyone was looking between their leader and Lay. Some were giggling, some were silent, and some were laughing incredibly loud. Suho was as red as a lobster and was getting redder, if that was possible. “I’m sorry, Hyung. I just really didn’t want to be the first one to drink one of these.”  
Suho just shook his head. “Don’t be. It was bound to come out eventually, especially since I’m back.”  
“Ya, there are children present!” Chen screeched, covering Sehun’s ears while Kai and D.O. covered each other’s ears. Sehun just rolled his eyes and pulled Chen’s hands off. “Let’s ask the next question.”

The game went for another thirty minutes where someone would ask a question, the person answering would be questioning their existence before finally answering, and there would be mixed reactions from the other members. Only twice did someone stomach the drinks down before moving on to the next question. It was amusing. Then, things got a little interesting.  
“Sehun, what color of underwear are you wearing?” Lay questioned. A pretty mild question, thankfully.  
“Um… let me check really fast. They’re… um… pink.” Chen and Baekhyun were in hysterics due to their drinks having a majority Korean Soju in them plus a few extra things. The rest were chuckling at his answer whilst trying calm the intoxicated members down.  
“Ok, Sehun. It’s your turn to ask a question.”  
He reached in the emptying bucket and pulled out a small paper with a short question on it. He glanced around the table until eyeing Kai sitting next to him.  
“Kai-Hyung. Who is your favorite member?” The other members quieted down immediately. A few oooh’s escaped a Xiumin and Chanyeol’s lips. Everyone was eager to hear what he had to say. But, instead of answering, Kai grabbed a cup and easily downed the entire thing.  
“What was in that cup?” Suho asked as everyone groaned since they wouldn’t be able to find out now. Kai just grinned at him and said, “Coke. I had a safe one that I made and didn’t drink until now.”  
The groans got louder, a few saying “why didn’t I think of that” to themselves. Smirking, Kai grabbed a paper from the bucket and gasped as he read the question to himself. He turned away from the bucked and made eye contact with Xiumin.  
There was an audible gulp from the oldest member, anticipating the question.  
“Xiumin-Hyung, what’s the cruelest thing someone has said to you?” Xiumin got visibly nervous. He started fiddling with his sleeve and stared at the drinks. He very obviously didn’t want to say, but he also did not want to drink something. He covered his face with his hands, sighed, and grabbed a weird, off white drink. He softly whined before closing his eyes and downing the entire cup.  
He slammed it down and everyone started cheering and clapping for him. That was, until he ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. The door was shut, but everyone could still hear. Suho made his way to the door and knocked on it.  
“Xiu? You okay in there?”  
It was silent until Xiumin opened the door.  
“What the hell was in that thing?! Who made that?” Chanyeol hesitantly raised his hand. Xiumin was upset, but he started laughing. “That was nasty, Chan-ie. I actually threw up from that. What was in that drink?”  
Chanyeol was red. He looked down at the floor, too embarrassed to say. He looked back up and said, “It was Olive Garden salad dressing and mayonnaise.” Everyone was incredibly grossed out that he even made a drink like that.  
Everything was becoming chaotic. Due to this, the members decided it would be a good idea to end the game, letting Xiumin ask the last question. After the question, the members cleaned up from the party and settled down to watch a movie before heading off to bed for the night. What a welcome back for Chen and Suho. It was a night none of them would ever forget.


End file.
